


Experiment.

by Nour2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confident Alec, Magic, Multi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus et Alec font une expérience avec la magie ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Atention spoiler !  
> J'ai les cinq premiers livres alors il y a des spoiler jusqu'au quatre parce que ça se passe plus ou moins dans le contexte du quatre. Vous êtes prévenus ;)

Magnus regarda Alec dans les yeux et lui prit la main.  
— T'es sûr que c'est bon ?  
— Oui, répondit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel. On s'est déjà battu ensemble, ça va se reproduire. Tu connais Jace et Clary.  
— Malheureusement oui...  
Magnus fit une moue dramatique qui fit rire Alec.  
— Vas-y. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ça ressemble la magie.  
Magnus ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et une mince aura bleue commença à l'entourer.  
— Chaque sorcier est unique et donc notre magie aussi.   
L'aura bleue commença à entourer Alec en remontant son bras puis, en s'entendant à tout son corps. Ils restèrent silencieux, la main dans la main, Magnus les yeux fermés et Alec qui le scrutait intensément. Soudain, l'aura bleue disparut et Magnus ouvrit les yeux.  
— Wouah, je sens ton énergie, c'est ...   
"Comme rentrer à la maison." pensa-t-il. Magnus le regarda avec une lueur affectueuse dans le regard.  
— Je sais.   
Magnus prononça une phrase qui sonnait comme un crépitement puis, lâcha la main d'Alec.  
— Maintenant, concentre-toi et essaye d'amener l’énergie au bout de tes doigts.  
Alec ferma les yeux et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.  
— Ouvre les yeux, Alec et regarde.  
Le bout de ses doigts était illuminé d'une étincelle bleue. Il regarda Magnus émerveillé.  
— Bon, tu feras pas grand-chose avec ça mais, mon énergie peut t'aider pendant une bataille.  
La lueur bleue s'évanouissait déjà.   
— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un petit ami fantastique ? demanda Alec en s'approchant de Magnus.  
— Je crois qu'il est déjà au courant, fit Magnus avec un sourire avant d'embrasser Alec.  
— Hum, hum. Fit une voix masculine derrière eux.  
Magnus soupira en se retournant.  
— Y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes avec vous. Si tu me dis que Clary s'est fait enlever ou qu'elle est partie sauver le monde toute seule et qu'on doit aller la chercher au péril de nos vies, je hurle.  
— T'es immortel, fit Jace avec un haussement d'épaules. Et j'étais juste passé prendre Alec.  
— Je suis prêt, répondit ce dernier.  
Il se tourna vers Magnus et l'embrassa.   
— À plus tard.

Ils partirent vers la station de métro la plus proche pour rejoindre Clary, Isa et Simon chez Taki's. Quand ils se trouvèrent dans une rue peu passante, Alec arrêta Jace.  
— Attends, faut que je te montre un truc.  
Il se concentra et fit apparaitre une lueur bleue au bout de ses doigts. Jace le regarda estomaqué.  
— Tu ... Mais ... C'est de la magie !   
— Celle de Magnus, en fait.  
Le portable d'Alec vibra.

"C'est pas un jeu Alec. Arrête ça."

— C'est qui ? demanda Jace, indiscret comme toujours.  
— Magnus, il l'a senti.  
— Mais comment ça se fait ? Explique-moi.  
— En fait, après le foutoir de la dernière fois, Magnus a pensé que ça pourrait nous être utile de pouvoir puiser dans l'énergie de l'autre. Normalement, le lien nous rend plus fort. Mais il ne dure que quelques heures.  
— Comme un lien de parabatai mais en moins bien, fit Jace sèchement.  
— Eh, sois pas jaloux, fit Alec en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes.  
— Je suis pas jaloux, on va être en retard, répliqua Jace, grognon.  
Alec ne répondit rien et marcha en tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, la curiosité eut raison de la jalousie de Jace.  
— Mais, comment vous avez fait ça ?   
— Moi j'ai rien fait. Il m'a transféré un peu de son énergie, en quelque sorte et ensuite il prononcé une formule.   
— Et comment tu fais pour les étincelles bleues ?  
— Il faut que je me concentre pour amener mon énergie au bout de mes doigts. Et voilà.  
— Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt cool. admit Jace avec réticence.  
— Par contre, tu le dis pas aux autres, hein ?  
— D'accord. répondit Jace un peu surpris.  
— Et Clary fait partie des autres, Jace.  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
— J'apprécie ta confiance, faux frère !  
Alec se contenta de lever un sourcil, dubitatif.

Les autres étaient déjà installés quand Jace et Alec arrivèrent. Ce fut Isa qui les repéra la première, elle leur fit de grands signes de main pour se faire remarquer.  
— Tu pourrais être plus discrète, on est pas aveugles, grogna Alec en se glissant sur la banquette à côté de sa soeur, obligeant Simon à se coller au mur pour lui faire de la place. Jace pas dérangé le moins du monde, se glissa à côté de Clary et l'embrassa. Il commanda un milkshake et des frites et Alec un café. Simon et Clary étaient en train de parler du prochain comic-con, quoi que cela puisse bien-être, et Jace et Isa commencèrent à s'asticoter mutuellement. Alec soupira, sa soeur et Jace se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins ... Soudainement, Jace se tourna vers Simon.  
— Eh Terrestre ! Je peux squatter chez toi et Jordan ?  
— Pardon ?! Répliqua Simon, stupéfait avant de se reprendre et rajouter, indigné : Je suis plus un Terrestre !  
Jace écarta sa protestation d'un geste négligent.  
— Bon c'est oui ou non ?  
— Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Clary ?  
— Je squatte déjà chez Luke, répondit Isabelle.  
— Et plus important, Jordan a une Xbox, répondit Jace.  
— T'as pas une chambre à l'Institut ?  
Jace eut l'air ennuyé.  
— L'Enclave me colle aux basques et j'en ai marre. Ça te va ?  
— Okay, okay. Simon leva les mains en signe de défense. Je pense pas que Jordan dise quoi que ce soit.  
Alec réprima un sourire. Jace et Simon passait leur temps à s'envoyer sur les roses mais au final, ils s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne laissaient paraître. Depuis la mort de Max, lui et Isabelle fuyaient l'Institut et son ambiance pesante causée aussi par une surveillance un peu trop assidue de l'Enclave. Alec avait quasiment emménagé chez Magnus, ce que l'Enclave voyait d'un très mauvais œil, d'ailleurs. Isabelle était en train d'essayer de convaincre Clary d'aller faire les magasins avec elle. À sa tête, on voyait bien que cette idée ne la réjouissait pas. Alec s'appuya sur le dossier de la banquette. Il ne disait pas grand-chose mais, son attitude avait changé. Bien-sûr, il était toujours le grand frère et veillait sur les autres. Mais avant, il se serait fait quasiment invisible alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était détendu, plus sûr de lui. Son regard se posa sur Clary. Le début de leur relation avait été plutôt ... houleux. Mais, ils avaient appris à se connaître et maintenant elle était son meilleur allié contre l'entêtement et la témérité de Jace. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Alec était content d'avoir des amis qui risqueraient leur vie pour lui.


End file.
